1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle for a beverage dispensing device and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a multiple flavor beverage mixing nozzle capable of dispensing various mixing fluids, flavor syrups, flavor shots and other liquids from a single nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant amount of income for food service establishments is derived from beverage sales. This is true for both “Fast-food” businesses and “upscale” restaurants, as well as convenience stores, snack bars, movie theater concession counters and other type of business where beverages are served.
Many of these establishments use beverage dispensing devices that mix the various components of the beverage at the location of dispensing, such as devices that dispense a beverage by placing a cup under a nozzle on the device. When the device is activated to dispense, for example, a cola beverage, the device simultaneously dispenses carbonated water and a cola syrup, which mix together to form the cola beverage in the cup.
One problem in this area is that beverage dispensing devices used to serve soft drinks and other non-carbonated beverages are large and take up significant amounts of space. Most beverage dispensing devices typically use a single nozzle to dispense each individual beverage. Each nozzle has its own individual dispensing bay in the beverage dispensing device which must be wide enough for the area under the nozzle to accommodate the width of the cups or glasses that the beverage will be served in. With cup sizes reaching 32 fluid ounces and larger, these spaces must be several inches in width to accommodate the largest size cups. When the amount of space necessary for each individual drink to be dispensed from a single nozzle is multiplied by the number of different drinks that the business wishes to serve from the beverage dispensing device, this can require a beverage dispensing device to have a large footprint if it wishes to dispense a wide variety of beverages.
As in most businesses, a food service establishment's expenses such as rent, build-out costs and utilities increase by the amount of space it occupies. Accordingly, the conservation of space in a food service establishment results is a savings to the business by reducing the necessary operating space, as well as freeing up counter space for other functions. One method in which space may be saved would be in decreasing the footprint of beverage dispensing devices.
This may be accomplished by using a multiple flavor beverage mixing nozzle. This nozzle would have the ability to dispense different mixing fluids, such as plain or carbonated water, as well as different syrups and flavors, such as cola syrup, root beer syrup, cherry flavoring and lemon flavoring. By using a single nozzle capable of dispensing multiple beverages to replace nozzles dispensing individual beverages, considerable space would be saved. Several different beverages could be dispensed in the same area or bay that previously only one beverage could be dispensed.
A problem inherent in beverage dispensing devices using multiple flavor beverage mixing nozzles is cross-contamination/color carry-over. This occurs when a dark colored beverage is dispensed prior to a light colored beverage. Residual amounts of the dark beverage may remain in an area common to both beverage delivery routes or areas in proximity to the dispensing route of the light beverage. When the light beverage is dispensed, the residual amounts of the dark beverage will mix with the light beverage, causing a discoloration and possibly a flavor alteration of the light colored beverage.
Another drawback of current beverage dispensing devices using multiple flavor beverage mixing nozzles is the inability to deliver a “flavor shot.” The capability of dispensing a small amount of a concentrated flavor syrup, such as lemon flavoring for hot or iced tea without combining with a mixing fluid, would be a significant advantage if it could be accomplished without affecting the color or taste of beverages to be dispensed after the “flavor shot” (unless they actually contain the lemon flavoring) due to the carry-over of the concentrated flavor syrup to the next dispensed drink, for the same reasons as previously mentioned. In addition, being able to mix the liquid used in a “flavor shot” with a mixing fluid such as carbonated or plain water to produce a beverage (such as lemonade using the previously mentioned lemon “flavor shot”) would be an additional benefit.
Another difficulty in using multiple flavor beverage mixing nozzles is achieving a minimum amount of carbonation while adequately mixing the mixing fluid and flavor syrup. If dispensed in a forceful manner, carbonated water will foam up and fizz, losing carbonation and creating a drink that is perceived as “flat.” However, if the syrup and carbonated water are not combined together properly to insure adequate mixing, stratification of the syrup and carbonated water will occur in the beverage which will effect the taste of the beverage.
Additional obstacles to using multiple flavor beverage mixing nozzles are: handling the range of viscosities of mixing fluids and syrups; syrup drops hanging off nozzles; the retaining of pungent flavors through permeation of component parts of the multiple flavor beverage mixing nozzle; accounting for the different physical properties in carbonated and plain water as to provide a smooth stream of fluid, the splashing of fluids and syrups on the user when dispensing; the need for gluing and sonic welding of component parts, the large number of parts needed to construct a nozzle capable of dispensing multiple flavor syrups and flavor shots, and the problem of mixing fluid continuing to flow or drip after the dispensing of the beverage.
Previous attempts to use multiple flavor beverage mixing nozzles have been unsuccessful in resolving all of the problems mentioned above, mainly because of the proximity of the flavor syrup dispensing exit channels to each other. Difficulty exists in maintaining adequate isolation of each of the conduits dispensing syrups or flavor shots to eliminate cross-contamination or color-carryover.